The Beginning of a Great Fight
by Hydra Aquarius
Summary: Finally, school is out and it's time for Battle Bladers! Gingka and the rest of the gang are preparing for the great fight a head of them. But what happens when two unknown bladers show up? Will Gingka and the others be able to defeat the enemy?


**A/N Welcome wonderful readers, this story takes place in Metal Fusion right before the Battle Bladers Tournament. Also this is my first Fanfiction, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my little twists. Welcome to The Beginning of a Great Fight. **

Tick...tick…..tick…..tick

The clock on the wall was the only thing Gingka could concentrate on. In fact it was the only thing anyone could concentrate on, today was the last day of school so everyone was ready for summer. They would be free to blade to their heart's content and to watch the biggest bladeing tournament in Japan, Battle Bladers. In just a few more seconds school would end and Gingka would start bladeing. Right before the final seconds could tick by, the professor slammed his hand on the chalk board.

"Now students," The professor's voice rattled through their heads. "I want you all to have a safe and wonderful summer and don't forget to watch the Battle Bladers tournament." And with that the bell rang, signaling the students that school was over. Gingka was the first kid to jump out of his desk and run to the door. Unfortunately, Gingka stopped when he reached the door and got trampled by the rest of the class. He laid on the ground with a dazed look on his face and feet marks all over his uniform. _Ugh, why me?_ When Gingka's sight came back into view he saw his professor standing over with his hand reaching out. Gingka took his teacher's hand, slowly getting up and brushing the dirt off of his uniform.

"Well, well Mr. Gingka you jumped the gun and ended up getting stepped on. I hope that you won't do that in the Battle Bladers tournament or when you use that move of yours, Storm Bringer was it? Or else things could end up a lot worse." The old professor pondered. Gingka shocked, he never spoke about his bladeing moves in school much less to his teachers. He wanted to work on controlling the move on his own, _the only other person who knows about my new move was Madoka!_ "Um professor how do you know about the s-t-o-r-m b-r-i-n-g-e-r." Gingka spelled out in lower than a whisper.

The professor chuckled a little as he stood back. "A female friend of yours was looking for advice to give to you. By the way when you're about to execute the move don't forget that it takes a lot of your power so only use it when you're in a real pinch." Gingka nodded, "Yes sir, and with my determination and blader spirit, I'll make sure to use the move correctly and take down the Dark Nebula. Alright see you next year professor." Gingka waved goodbye and rushed down the halls, he was so excited. School was finally over and now it's time to blade, he didn't even care that he jumped out of the school doors. He ran all the to Madoka's beyblade repair shop and even then he didn't stop. Gingka threw his empty backpack against the wall and slid down the spiral staircase. But then he didn't stick the landing and then fell down once again.

"Owwwww." Gingka moaned with his face flat on the tile floor. "Gingka!" Madoka called from her bey repair station. "Did you slide down the staircase again even AFTER I told you not too?" Gingka tried to get up before Madoka came to see that he disobeyed her. Thankfully Kenta was walking down the stairs fallowed by Benkie who saw the struggling Gingka. He gave the two a desperate look that clearly said _Guys help me up before Madoka yells at me! _The two managed to help him get off the floor and back on his own two feet. "Thanks guys." Gingka thanked them. "Now if only Kyoya would get here we could start planning a strategy."

The three boys took a seat on the sofa and eagerly waited for their beys to be repaired. After a few minutes the girl on the other side of the room let out a long sigh. This gave the boys a reason to stand up and see if their beys were finished. Sure enough Dark Bull, Strom Pegasus, Flame Segitario, and Rock Leone were shining like new. "Oh wow Madoka, Segitario looks brand new!" Kenta said excitedly. They snatched there beys from the young girl's hands, leaving only Leone. Just before Gingka was about to ask Kenta to battle him something occurred to him? _If Leone is still in Madoka's hands does that mean that Kyoya still isn't here? _

Right on queue the four heard the door to the shop door swing open and close and footsteps that sounded a person coming closer and closer. The group turned their heads to see a grumpy, green haired guy with scars on his face and his hand covering his right eye coming down the stairs. Gingka gasped, _green hair, scars, and a grumpy look it must be Kyoya! _He walked over to the guy to see that it was Kyoya, who is covered in scratches. Benkie must have seen the scratches too because he pushed Gingka a side and went to his idols side. "Kyoya, Kyoya buddy are you alright?" Benkie questioned then growled with steem coming out of his nose. "Kyoya who did this to you and why? When I get my hands on him the guy will be crying for his mother!"

Benkie kept rambling on about what he was going to do to the guy while Madoka brought in a first-aid kit and took care look at his injuries. "Kyoya let me look at your eye." Madoka said in a caring tone. He lifted his hand off of his eye to show everyone the black and blue part of his face. Everyone was shocked, who would to this to Kyoya and how? He was one of the toughest guys Gingka knew, and usually Kyoya could beat someone up pretty badly. "Kyoya how did this happen?" Kenta asked sounding concerned. The green haired, scared blader looked at everyone, meeting Gingka's gaze last. He let out a sigh as Madoka continued to treat his face and scratches. "Alright, alright quit it with the sad looks, I'll tell you all what happened."

Kyoya laid back on the sofa with looking for something in his pocket, he then pulled out a practice bey with its fusion wheel and energy ring covered in scratches and parts of it missing. "This is what I get for helping someone I don't even know. When I got out of school I was coming here but as I passes an alleyway and I heard a battle happening so I went to investigate. I looked from behind a corner wall to see a teenage like my age battling against a shrimp like Kenta's age." This angered Kenta slightly but not enough to enrage him. "From what I could tell the older guy's bey was a defensive type and it was good at being one too. Once the kid used up to much energy the guy started to attack relentlessly. The battle was already over but the guy wouldn't even let the kid's bey fall to the ground that's what sent me over the edge."

Kyoya growled as he clenched his fists. "Ever since I stopped being a Face Hunter and joined you, Gingka, battles like those have made me sick. I couldn't take it anymore so I launched the practice bey I always keep with me for when I don't have Leone. I managed to get the kid's bey out of harm and he got away. Then I started to battle the guy myself, he told me that the kid he was battling made fun of his hair and bet that his bladeing skills were even worse. Though I can't blame the kid, the guy had long hair and was bladeing with a purple bey. He set attack after attack at me, until my practice bey was almost destroyed. When I was about to try to attack, he sent down a crushing special move that threw me against the wall. My practice bey landed next to me almost completely ruined as beat me up and punched me in the eye." Kyoya pointed at his black eye and looked at his Leone. "As much as I hate the guy he's definitely a first-rate blader. I'm just glad that wasn't Leone in the battle."

Gingka's face darkened as he balled his fists. "Something like that is unforgiveable! Kyoya I vow to help you find that guy and take him down!" Kyoya stood up with a smile on his face. "Thanks pal, but this is something I'm going to do on my own." Gingka understood, _but who would do such a thing?_

**So what do you think, to short, to long? Make sure to review and check back for updates soon.**


End file.
